Innocence
by Criala
Summary: A powerful demon has escaped from the Spirit World Prison and it seems he's after a seemingly useless human girl. Who will get to her first? The Spirit Detectives or the Demon?


Here's my first Yu Yu Hakusho story.  
>I hope you guys enjoy it!<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only the storyplot and the girl belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Botan! Botan!" Koenma shouted, his pacifier almost falling out of his mouth at the information he'd just received.<p>

The door to his office opened and a female with light blue hair up in a ponytail, wearing a pink kimono stepped into the room. "What is it, sir? Are you alright?" She looked at him with concern. He seemed to almost be in a panic.

"Botan, get Team Urameshi in here! Now!" He ordered, waving one of his hands around in the air while the other one tugged at his hat, almost pulling it off of his head. He needed his team and he needed them now.

"Yes, Lord Koenma." She bowed to him and stepped back out, rushing off to get Team Urameshi.

Soon four young men walked into the room. One had his hair slicked back with a ton of gel and brown eyes. He wore a green school uniform and had his hands shoved into his pockets. The second one had orange hair in a weird style and beady little black eyes. He wore a blue school uniform and he was very tall. He towered over the guy beside him. The third had long, pretty red hair and vibrant green eyes. His school uniform was red. He was tall as well, but not as tall as the second one. The last one had tail spikey black hair with a white starburst in the middle. His eyes were crimson red. He wore a black cloak and black boots. He was the shortest of the bunch. He only came to about the shoulder, if that, of the red head.

"What do you want, binky breath?" The one with slicked back hair asked, looking around the room boredly. He really didn't want to be there. He could be something more important, like sleeping.

"Yusuke!" Botan scolded him, giving him an almost murderous look. "Show him some respect!"

Koenma's eye twitched a bit at the name. But there was no time for him to dwell on that. There were more important matters to attend to right now.

Yusuke stuck his tongue out Botan.

She glared at him, shaking her fist at him. "Why you!"

"Stop with this nonsense, you two! There is a crisis! A powerful demon has escaped from the Spirit World Prison!" Koenma shouted, fidgeting in his seat and twitching even more.

"What demon?" The red head asked, looking over at Koenma with interest.

"I'm afraid it's…" The toddler paused for a moment to sigh before continuing. "It's Akira, Kurama." He spoke gravely, entwining his hands together and looking down at them.

"Akira?" Kurama gasped, an expression filled with horror on his face. He knew of Akira all too well. "Are you serious, Koenma?"

Koenma solemnly nodded his head. "Unfortunately, I am..."

"All of the worlds are in danger if he's on the loose…" Kurama trailed off, bringing his closed hand up to his mouth and biting his thumb in thought.

"Who's this Akira?" The one with orange hair asked, blinking and tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Baka." The spikey haired one muttered, leaning back against one of the walls in the room. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were now closed.

"Hiei, you little!" He glared at Hiei, who was unphased by it and merely smirked at him.

"Hiei… Kuwabara… Please…" Kurama let out a sigh, shaking his head slightly at the two of them. "Kuwabara, Akira is a demon that tried to take over the Spirit and Demon worlds. Not only that, he tried to destroy the Human world as well."

"And that is why he must be stopped at all costs." Koemna cut in.

"Do you have any idea how to stop him?" Yusuke asked; his eyebrow quirked.

Koenma shook his head, sighing. "Not yet. We barely stopped him the last time. But I have reason to believe he's going to go after someone." He grabbed his little remote and pressed a button, a picture of a teenaged girl appeared on the screen. She had long light purple hair and dark purple eyes. There was a red ribbon tied around her neck. She wore a strapless dark blue dress that went to her midthigh. There was white lace as all of the trims. Long, dark blue, fingerless arm warmers went up to her upper arm. Right above the one on her left arm was a red arm band just like the ribbon around her neck.

"Wow, she's a babe." Kuwabara practically drooled at the sight of her.

Koenma sweatdropped. He should have known know that would have been Kuwabara's reaction. You can't expect Kuwabara to be serious when there's a picture of a girl or an actual girl around.

"She is a looker." Yusuke mused with a chuckle, stroking his chin. A smirk came to his face. "Maybe this won't be so bad!"

"What about Keiko, Urameshi?" Kuwabara pointed at him.

Yusuke froze on the spot, imagining what Keiko would do to him. "Heh…"

More sweatdrops appeared on Koenma's head. Yusuke was just as bad as Kuwabara sometimes, if not worse. "Can we please focus? We're talking about the fate of the three worlds here!"

"Sorry…" Yusuke muttered even though he wasn't really sorry, glancing at Koenma, shoving his hands into his pockets as his shoulders slumped.

"As I was saying… Akira may go after her." Koenma started again.

Kurama pursed his lips as he looked at the picture of the girl on the screen. "Why would he go after her?" He asked, looking back at Koenma. "What would a demon like Akira want with a human like her?"

"Though she appears to be a normal mortal girl, I can assure you that she is not. She has the ability to increase a demon's power by ten-fold just by being touching them." Koenma explained to them.

"I can see why he would want her then." Kurama mused, stroking his chin in thought. "If he were to get his hands on her, with how much power he already has…"

"He would be unstoppable…" Yusuke muttered, in thought as well.

Kurama glanced at Yusuke and nodded his head. "Precisely. We wouldn't be able to stop him from taking over the Demon and Spirit worlds… Or destroying the Human world…"

"I should hope that never happens." Koenma murmured."Now your mission is to befriend her and protect her while keeping an eye out for Akira."

"How are we going to that when we don't even know where she is?" Kuwabara asked, tilting his head to the side in a confused manner.

"I'm going to send you there, of course." Koenma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was to everyone but Kuwabara and maybe Yusuke. "Once you've gained her trust and have become her friend, I want you to bring her here. It will be easier to protect her if she's here. Now, be packed and ready at six tomorrow morning."

Yusuke gaped at Koenma. "Six? In the morning? Are you freaking serious?"

"I do believe that's what I said." Koenma sighed, glancing at Yusuke exasperatedly and rolling his eyes. "Yes, I am 'freaking' serious."

Botan let out a slight giggle, but quieted when Koenma glanced at her.

Yusuke grumbled. "Fine…" He sulked off so he could go pack for this mission. Kuwabara wasn't exactly pleased with having to get up so early either. He stalked after Yusuke, pouting.

Hiei had already gone. It didn't bother him to get up so early in the morning. He was usually up training anyways. The only thing he didn't like was having to look after some troublesome girl with supposed abilities. Kurama nodded to Koenma before he took his leave as well.

**The Next Morning, Six AM**

"Still can't believe we had to get up this early." Yusuke grumbled, yawning as he walked into Koenma's office.

Kuwabara let out a long yawn as well, nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't even get up this early for school." Yusuke continued, running his hand through his gelled hair and then wiping his hand off on his pants.

Hiei stood, leaning against one of the walls. His hands were in his pockets, not that you would know they had pockets until he had his hands in them, and he had his eyes closed.

Kurama stood not too far from where Hiei was, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We're here on time. Where's binky breath?" Yusuke muttered, glancing around. Koenma was no where to be seen.

"It's not fair that we have to be here if he's not." Kuwabara nodded.

"Sorry, I'm a little late!" The voice of Koenma spoke, coming from behind them.

Yusuke looked behind him at Koenma and glared slightly. "You know, it's not fair for us to have to be here if you're not even here." He muttered.

Koenma rolled his eyes. "I was needed, Yusuke. Now, to the matter at hand." He waved his hand and a portal appeared before the five of them. "This portal will lead you to her town. You've already been enrolled at her school."

Yusuke let out a groan. "We have to go to school too?"

"Of course, how else do you expect to meet her?" Koenma asked in return, crossing his little arms over his small chest.

"Randomly on the street." Yusuke retorted with a smirk.

"Not likely." Koenma shot a blank look Yusuke's way. He would say he couldn't believe that Yusuke would suggest that, but he could believe it. "I got a house not far from hers that you'll be living in. Now, you should get going if you want to get unpacked before school starts." He chuckled, almost evilly.

Yusuke sweatdropped. There was a blank look on his face. "Fine, I'll go first." He muttered. He wasn't looking forward to this.

"No way, Urameshi! I am!" Kuwabara suddenly exclaimed, rushing by Yusuke. He jumped through the portal before Yusuke even had a chance to. He had two suitcases in his hands.

Yusuke shook his head and jumped through the portal. Kurama soon went through it as well, and Hiei went through the portal last.

Kurama landed gracefully on his feet when he came out of the portal. Hiei landed beside him on his feet as well.

Yusuke, on the other hand, didn't land on his feet. He landed on his backside. He groaned a bit as he stood up. "The landing could use a little work."

It wasn't as bad as poor Kuwabara though, who landed on his head when he came out of the portal. To make matters worse, he'd let go of his suitcases and they landed on his back.

"Baka." Hiei scoffed lightly, glancing at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara jumped to his feet, shaking his fist at Hiei. "You little runt!" His suitcases clattered to the ground.

A slight smirk came to Hiei's face. "Hn."

"Please, you two." Kurama let out a sigh as he watched the two. Did they really have to do this all the time?

"Now I wonder where this house is." Yusuke muttered to himself. Then he paused for a moment, beginning to realize something. He slowly turned his head towards the portal that was growing smaller. "KOENMA! YOU FORGOT TO TELL US WHERE THE HOUSE IS!" He shook his fist at the portal as it disappeared.

"This is a bit of a set back." Kurama sighed, glancing around. The portal had taken them to an alley. "Well, at least no one saw the portal."

Yusuke groaned. "I can't believe he forgot to tell us where the house was!" He continued to grumble under his breath. They would probably be late for school now, maybe not even get to school. A smirk came to his face. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, not knowing where the house was. "Maybe this is a good thing. We'll be too busy looking for the house to go to school." He chuckled.

"Yusuke…" Kurama shook his head, chuckling. He should have known Yusuke would think of that.

"We don't have to go to school?" Kuwabara asked with a grin.

"Doesn't look like it!" Yusuke grinned back.

"You heard Koenma. We need to find her in the school." Kurama reminded them. "We'll find the house, and then go to school, Yusuke. We can unpack later."

Yusuke slumped."Fine."

"It'll be alright, Yusuke." Kurama patted Yusuke's shoulder, before heading out of the alley way, looking left and right. "Let's find the house."

Yusuke sulked after Kurama, since his plan about not being able to go to school didn't work.


End file.
